Buried
by xXTheGameXx
Summary: When Gideon goes MIA, Reid finds the one person that may be able to help him find Gideon, but he also finds that what one tries to bury in the past, always resurfaces.


**-Sequel to "A Greid Love Story, One Year Later-**

**-Chapter 1-**

Everyone knew that Reid was having a hard time concentrating on their previous case. He was trying to hide his frustration, but to hide emotion from a group of profilers is quite difficult. The worry lines were beginning to make creases in his forehead and chin. No one had heard from Gideon since Sarah's murder. They all knew that his guilt over her death had most likely sent him over the edge. The entire team was worried about him, but they had no choice but to move onto more pertinent cases. Regardless, they were all determined to find him.

When the team had finally got themselves settled into their offices again, Hotch pulled an obviously distracted Reid aside, away from the rest of the team.

"I know you're worried about him, Reid," Hotch began, "But the team and I really need your head in this." Reid stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded. "But, you should check his cabin. He usually needs to go there when he needs to be alone to think." Reid's eyes lit up with hope. Hotch patted his shoulder and went back to his own office. Reid followed behind him and grabbed his keys and went to find Gideon.

Reid drove his old fashioned through the thick dark woods to Gideon's cabin. Hope glittered in Reid's eyes as he approached the cabin and saw a light shining through the second story bedroom window. He smiled as the hope that Gideon was there coursed through his veins. He jumped out of his car and went to knock on the door, but it was already opened. Reid cautiously went in and was relieved to see the lights on. He looked down the hallway and saw a gleaming white envelope on the dining room table…along with Gideon's badge and gun. Then Reid's eyes landed upon his name on the envelope, but before he could open it he heard footsteps come from the upstairs bedroom. He slipped the letter into his pocket and walked back down the main hallway to the bottom of the steps. He lightly touched his gun as he crept up the stairs and turned the corner to the master bedroom.

"Jason?" a male voice called out from the room. Reid didn't recognize it, but the female voice that followed it definitely brought back some very steamy memories. He turned the corner into the master bedroom and saw just who he thought it was. Aria. That famous shy smile made it's away across Reid's face as she turned around in his direction.

"Spencer?" She greeted him with a chipper tone. She smiled that goddess like smile of hers and hugged him. It's been a year since they'd seen each other face to face. She let go of Reid and ushered for the man behind her to stand at her side. The guy slowly put his arm around Aria's waist, which immediately made Reid incredibly uncomfortable. "Spencer, this is Ethan. Ethan this is Doctor Spencer Reid. He works with my uncle." Aria introduced. Reid smiled awkwardly and shook the man's hand.

"When did you get back in town?" Reid asked her. His voice cracked a little, which made Aria flash a little smile. She watched as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. She loved how he got so nervous.

"I flew in last night. What're you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you?" Aria asked Reid. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander. His gaze somehow kept landing right Ethan's arms wrapped around Aria's waist.

"I was looking for Gideon. I'm sure you heard what happened." Reid said to her. Aria quickly reached for Ethan's hand and he met her halfway.

She cleared her throat before she said anything. "What're you talking about? Is he okay? Did something happen out on the field?" she questioned worriedly. Ethan rubbed her back to comfort her.

"His girlfriend was murdered last night.…" Reid trailed off. Aria sighed heavily. She'd met Sarah a few times before. She was good for her uncle. She'd heard a few things about her from Jason. For once he was with someone for what he thought was a long run, but unfortunately…it was cut short. "What exactly are you doing back in Virginia?" Reid asked her.

"I came to stay with Jason. He wasn't returning my phone calls, so I got worried." She answered with a hint of a frown on her face. "This is the first time I've been to the cabin since I got here. I thought he would be here…I guess I was wrong."

"I thought he would be too…" Reid repeated awkwardly. He dug his hands deeper into his pockets as the silence in the room grew thicker. Ethan pulled back his sleeve and looked at the face of the Rolex on his wrist. Reid was impressed.

"It's getting late, Ria." He announced breaking the tension. He looked at Reid and smiled. "Would you like to join us for a bite to eat, Agent?" Ethan asked Reid as he helped Aria with her coat.

"No, I think I'll head back to the office." Reid excused himself.

"Please come with us, Spencer. It'd be great to catch up." Aria insisted.

_Do you want to hear about how much I missed you? How many times a day I think about you? _Reid thought to himself.

"I insist, Spencer. I'll drive you back here to get your car afterwards." Aria said with a bright smile. Spencer complied and walked behind them, wishing he could just scream out the truth.

**-The Next Morning at the BAU-**

"Hey, kid. How was your night?" Morgan greeted Reid from his desk. Reid yawned and unstrapped his bag and let it fall to the floor.

"Why do you ask? Was your night uneventful?" Reid asked back. Derek laughed. His nights were _never _uneventful.

"Well, someone is a little bit touchy this morning. Did the coffee machine break?" Derek teased. Reid let out a mocking laugh. "Well, look whose back." Morgan said again nodding to the door. Reid turned around and saw Aria walking through the door, alone this time. He watched as Aria walked towards the front desk to sign in. He gazed as she still carried herself with that same perfect poise she had when they first met. He watched as she signed in and began to walk towards him and Morgan. He loved the way her jeans hugged her curves in all the right ways.

"You were with her last night, weren't you?" Morgan asked interrupting Reid's train of admiration.

"I wonder what's she's in there about." Reid thought out loud changing the subject.

"She's obviously here about Gideon, genius. Hotch must've told her what happened." Morgan guessed. He sipped his coffee with a sigh as Aria walked over to them. She nodded a hello in Reid's direction.

"Derek!" She chimed lightly. She shook his free hand firmly. "It's great to see you again."

"Like wise. I'm sorry about your uncle…." Morgan said. Aria smiled meekly.

"Me too, but I know you guys are doing all you can." Aria said and excused herself to say hello to the rest of the team. Reid looked at Morgan who looked just as concerned as he was.

"Something seem off about her to you?" Morgan questioned out loud to Reid.

"She looks like she's been crying." Reid observed. The two agents watched as Aria hugged JJ and Garcia. She seemed fine, but Spencer knew better than anyone that she was all too good at hiding her emotions.


End file.
